Heatwave
by Befanini
Summary: SanzoxGojyo. A desperate priest. A naughty kappa. Who will emerge the victor in this sexy battle of wills?


**Title: Heatwave (Part 3 of the Barely Breathing Thread)**

**Author: ****Befanini**

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely no rights whatsoever. For lunatic daydreaming purposes only. XD

**Rating: **Mature. NC-17 for language and adult themes.

**Summary: **SanzoxGojyo. A desperate priest. A naughty kappa. Who will emerge the victor in this sexy battle of wills?

**A/N: **Note the "lunatic" tag, please… I got several whacks with the harisen for this. Hehehe…

* * *

Aarrgghhh… If he was given to screaming and throwing a tantrum, Sanzo would have let loose then and there. Instead, he settled for the twitch and the "'Ch" as Hakkai informed him that the sleeping arrangements needed adjustment.

Goddamn it all, not this, on top of this blasted humidity. Here he was sweating – _sweating, for the love of Tenkai! – _smoldering in his bloody skintight black top and arm gloves and heavy, uselessly heavy white robes, and now this!

"It can't be helped, Sanzo," Hakkai stated in his mild, annoyingly reasonable manner. "I'm the only one who can take care of Goku, you know that." _I'm the only one willing to take care of Goku_, his phony smile said. Sanzo had the decency to cringe.

"Alright. Whatever." But he was dreading tonight. Oh yes he was. He slid a glance to a delightedly grinning kappa, and groaned inwardly. Gojyo had pouted and sulked and carried on about the original sleeping arrangements, arousing Goku's curiosity and a questioning suspicion from Hakkai, until Sanzo had barely managed to twist things around and make it appear that the redhead was carrying on not because he desperately wanted to room with Sanzo, but because he objected to rooming with the _saru._ That was how it was supposed to look like, for Tenkai's sakes! But the wild beast could barely contain his animal longing, and disaster had nearly struck. It gave Sanzo a fucking headache, on top of it all.

Sanzo gave the monkey a piercing glare. If the kid were not in obvious pain right now, clutching his stomach and actually green around the mouth, he would get a taste of the _harisen _for sure. But Goku was truly suffering badly after having wandered off and eating inexpertly prepared sushi at some restaurant or other. Right now he could barely stand up straight as Hakkai gently helped him up the stairs to their room. Nonetheless, Sanzo's fingers itched to give the poor kid a good, resounding THWAK for landing him in this situation.

_This situation _was now teasingly rubbing his long leg against Sanzo's, under the table that now only the two of them occupied. Scarlet eyes burned into violet as the kappa growled in his throat. "Let's go to bed too, loverboy…" he crooned, low, for the blonde's ears only. Sanzo slammed his purple eyes shut desperately, casting about for a solution. If he knew the _erogappa_, and he knew him well – fuck it all, he knew him _intimately_ -- then Gojyo was not going to give up, humidity or no humidity. And the very thought of sex in this goddamn heat made Sanzo shudder in revulsion. He needed a plan. He needed a plan _now._

Sanzo stood abruptly, nearly tripping over the kappa's feet that were still rubbing against his leg like a cat in heat. He narrowed his eyes at Gojyo, who was wearing his I'm-gonna-get-laid-tonight grin, and was hit with Inspiration. With Inspirations. Sake. Beer. Vodka. Tequila.

"I feel like a nightcap. _Ikuzo…_" he told Gojyo. Gojyo followed, whistling happily.

* * *

"_Sumimasen, Houshi-Sama_," the bartender stammered. "Don't you think you and your friend have had enough for tonight?" the poor man hinted, desperate to close up.

Sanzo peered at Gojyo with one violet eye. "What do you think, Gojyo? Have you had enough?" he asked the kappa.

Gojyo pursed his lips. "I don't think, I drink," he declared, and blinked. "No, no, wait – er… I don't drink, I think… I think?"

Sanzo hid a smile. He'll have a raging hangover tomorrow for sure, and so will the kappa, but it was a small price to pay. "How much do we owe you?" he squinted at the distinctly relieved bartender.

* * *

Up in their room, Sanzo tore off the infernal smothering robes with a great sigh of relief. He likewise peeled off his sticky black undergarment and arm gloves and tossed them to the corner with a good riddance, honestly unaware of a madly grinning kappa who thought it was a striptease for his exclusive benefit. And then the priest crashed into bed.

Sanzo's eyes snapped open when the other side of the narrow bed sagged. A tanned body rolled on top of him.

"_Oi,_ get in your own bed! What the hell are you doing, kappa?" he hissed, pushing Gojyo's hot flesh away from him. He failed. The kappa was a good deal heavier. Sanzo clenched his teeth in misery as Gojyo's bare, moist, impossibly heated chest met his tortured skin.

"I'm loving you, what do you think?" Gojyo purred, as his hungry lips descended to capture Sanzo's mouth.

Sanzo groaned in abject torment as Gojyo's lips blazed against his lips. He clamped his mouth shut, and the redhead chuckled sexily. "Playing hard to get are we…" he crooned. The kappa licked teasingly at the seam of the blonde's lips, his lazy, wet tongue flirtatiously begging for permission to enter.

Sanzo moaned, wavering, caught between his body's instant reaction to Gojyo and his mind's objection to the sweltering weather. His body won, for the moment.

With a low growl of surrender, Sanzo opened his mouth. Gojyo's tongue slid inside silkily, delicately tracing the soft flesh of his inner lips, running over his teeth, licking teasingly against Sanzo's tongue.

But when Gojyo started to move his hips in a sensuous circle against Sanzo, the blonde tore his mouth away and pushed Gojyo off with a mighty effort. Sanzo rolled to his side, presenting his back to the kappa.

"No, Gojyo."

"The hell you say – "

"I mean it!"

"Why, for the gods' sakes?"

"It's too damn hot!"

Pause.

"You can't handle my heat, is that what you're saying?" Gojyo teased, knowing full well what Sanzo meant. Sanzo was suffering too much to argue. Suffering from the humidity, and now suffering from frustration as well.

Gojyo ran a long, feather-light fingertip down the ridge of Sanzo's spine. The priest stiffened.

"_Yamero, _kappa…" he begged.

"You know I'm addicted to you," Gojyo begged in return.

Twitch. Of Sanzo's lips. "That line won't work this time, Gojyo," he told the redhead.

Gojyo pouted. "Why not? … Alright then, how's this – _I burn for you_…" he purred silkily, tracing and retracing Sanzo's spine with his fingernail.

Sanzo shivered. Then snapped, "And I'm _burning._ Period. So-stop-it-right-now!"

Red eyes narrowed. "Huh. I could still visit some of the bars, you know… pick me up a woman, or two…"

Sanzo pounced on that desperately. "_Hai, hai!_ Here – " Sanzo leaned over and fumbled with his robes on the floor, searching. "You need cash, kappa?" Sanzo turned, a wad of bills clutched in his hand.

Gojyo sat back, insulted. Then he snatched up the money and huffed all the way to the door, muttering obscenities… Sanzo watched him go with resigned eyes but a relieved look on his face…

And then Gojyo swung around abruptly and dived for Sanzo, knocking the blonde back against the pillows. He clung to Sanzo, blubbering. "I can't, I can't… I don't want anyone else, I want you…" he babbled. Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut in despair as Gojyo's smoldering mouth pelted his already perspiring face with hot, wet kisses. "How can I enjoy Coney Island when I've tasted Haagen-Dazs? How can I go back to tap water when I've sampled Evian? How can I relish Hershey's when I've taken pleasure in Ferrero Rocher?…"

Gojyo peered at Sanzo. The blonde was rigid in his arms. Unmoved. He tried another tack. "_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do/ Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue…/ When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver, can't control the quivering inside…/ Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love…"_

He cupped Sanzo's face in his hands as he serenaded the miserable monk. He peered owlishly into Sanzo's eyes and was delighted to see Sanzo's lips twitch in a smile despite himself. Encouraged, he continued to sing. "_When you're close to me, I can feel your heartbeat, I can hear you breathing in my ear…"_

And then Gojyo got carried away. " _OH, WHEN I'M INYOUR ARMS, NOTHING SEEMS TO MATTER, EVERYTHING COULD SHATTER, I DON'T CARE…"_ he bawled. Desperate, Sanzo shut him up by slamming his mouth over the lunatic kappa's mouth.

Mistake. Big mistake. Gojyo's arms dropped to enfold Sanzo in a crushing embrace. Gojyo's tongue thrust hotly inside his lips, Gojyo's mouth devoured his mouth like a starving man. Sanzo could have withstood all of these, but when the kappa groaned deep in this throat, when he felt the groan rumble against his chest, when he tasted the hungry sound in his own mouth, Sanzo was undone.

He grabbed the kappa, rolled over and pinned the redhead to the bed, ivory hands now clasping tanned cheeks as Sanzo ravished Gojyo's mouth, his frantic moans swallowed by the kappa who was kissing him back lustily. Tanned hands trailed down his spine to cup his buttocks and grind him hard against Gojyo's throbbing arousal.

Ye gods, Sanzo moaned, reeling, he just couldn't get enough of this provoking, incorrigible rascal… this bawdy, impossibly sexy beast who made him burn with a single glance from those wicked eyes, whose lazy, sensual voice provoked shivers from his spine… whose salty, perspiring skin tasted so…good?…!

Purple eyes flew open as Sanzo remembered the unbearable humidity once more, compounded now by the heat radiating from Gojyo's fiery body, magnified by their sweaty, slippery, sticky bodies entangled together.

The kappa yelped as Sanzo sprung out of bed, pushing limp, damp blonde hair off his forehead, cursing a blue streak. "Where are you going, Sanzo? _Oi!_" Gojyo jumped up and grabbed Sanzo's wrist. Sanzo shook him off violently.

"I'm going to debase myself before Hakkai and beg him to let me take care of the monkey, is where I'm going. ALL RIGHT?" Sanzo seethed.

"_Nani!_" Gojyo sputtered.

Sanzo stalked over to his robes, pulled out his cigarettes and lit a smoke. He tramped to the door angrily. "You heard me."

Gojyo sighed, chuckling in defeat. He grabbed Sanzo's wrist again, and pulled him down to his lap, carefully keeping his arms loose around the priest's indignant, sweltering body.

"Okay, okay. You win. No nookie tonight."

A droopy violet eye peered at him suspiciously. "You mean it?"

Gojyo traced an X mark on the monk's chest. "Cross my heart. Hope to die," he said softly.

Sanzo sighed. _"Arigatou_, Gojyo."

In answer, Gojyo took the cigarette and stole a puff and willed his body to calm down. Sanzo stood up. "_Oi,_ where are you going now?" Gojyo protested.

"'Ch. I have to pee. _Baka_."

Gojyo blew Sanzo a kiss as the blonde closed the bathroom door, then flung himself down on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. Bah humbug. First time in days that he and Sanzo got to share a room, and this goddamn heat wave chose to strike. Fuck. He shifted on the damp sheets. Personally, he couldn't understand what the priest objected to – to him, the added heat of slick, slippery, sweat-soaked bodies only heightened the pleasure of making love. But apparently not for his miserable Sanzo.

Sheesh. What was taking him so long, anyway?

* * *

Sanzo crept stealthily from the bathroom, tiptoed across the room, and gingerly sat down. He kept his eyes trained on the other bed, where the lump under the sheets seemed to be sleeping soundly. It beat him how Gojyo could bear to get under the covers in this goddamn temperature, but hell, he was just thankful that the kappa had given up tonight.

He sighed, then eased his burning body down wearily… and nearly jumped out of his sweltering skin as his back encountered the scorching, naked chest of one erogappa.

He cursed, scrambled to get up, but a strong brown arm clamped down hard on his waist. He was too miserable to struggle, with the mercury rising even more.

"I knew you would try that. Bad boy!" a low, silky voice purred.

Sanzo groaned.

"_Oi, _I made a promise, and I'm keeping it, alright? But I'm not wasting precious time together. I might not shag you, but I sure as hell am sleeping with you, so you better accept it."

Sanzo sighed. "At least get your arm off my middle. I'm finding it hard to gather enough breathable air as it is."

Gojyo withdrew his arm. Sanzo turned to his side and Gojyo scooted as close as he dared, laying one hand on Sanzo's hip. Sanzo suffered it without further complaint, clasping the brown hand and raising it to his lips to give it a quick kiss good night. Gojyo knew better than to demand for what he really wanted, a long, slow, deep kiss. It would only lead to more torture.

So he planted a light kiss on a creamy alabaster shoulder instead.

"Sanzo…"

"Mmmm…"

"Just tell me why?"

Pause.

"You know why!" Exasperated. _Isn't it obvious?_

"No, I don't. The heat only makes it better for me. What does it do for you, anyway? Why do you hate it so much?"

Longer pause.

"…It's _ICKY."_

Gojyo barely swallowed a snort.

_"Sou ka…"_

Sanzo grunted.

Silence.

"Love you, Sanzo…"

No reply.

Gojyo leaned over. "I said I love you, you sensitive, beautiful thing."

Sanzo caressed the tanned face briefly. "I love you too. Now get away." He swatted Gojyo off.

Gojyo stole another quick kiss on Sanzo's neck, then dropped back to his place. In a while they were both asleep.

-owari-

* * *

ENDING #1: Mercury Rising

He came awake slowly, roused by the heavy, possessive leg thrown over his hip, tanned fingers splayed against his stomach, and warm breath against his neck sending frissons of electricity up his spine. He gauged the time to be an hour or so before dawn, and the air felt deliciously cool on his skin. Fucking heat wave must have broken while he slept.

Behind him the kappa shifted, brown arm tightening around his middle as Gojyo murmured in his sleep. Murmured his name – "Sanzo..." – then pressed an unconscious kiss softly on his neck.

Sanzo smiled. He turned around, encountering a frown and the unconscious tightening of the kappa's limbs around him, before the sleeping Gojyo relaxed when he felt that Sanzo was still in his arms.

Sanzo gazed for a long time at the harsh, proud planes of the sleeping face… the wickedly arched brows, the handsome nose, the strong chin, the devilishly sensuous lips. He traced the scars on Gojyo's face tenderly, and then his hand dropped to trace feather-light fingers down a strong neck, along a hard shoulder, across sharply defined collarbones and a sleekly muscled chest.

He heard a rumble, looked up and met sleepy, wine-colored, half-lidded eyes shining at him in the gloom.

"You just can't resist me, can you?" the kappa teased in a husky voice still rough from sleep.

"_Baka…_I was the one who woke up smothered in a horny kappa's embrace…"

"Did you? I could have sworn I kept behind the invisible line…"

A tanned hand reached up to luxuriate in golden hair as Sanzo lazily traced up and down the side of Gojyo's torso.

"So are you gonna punish me, or what?" Gojyo drawled.

A golden eyebrow arched mockingly. "The fucking heat wave finally broke. What do you think?"

"Oh goody…" Gojyo grinned.

"_Urusei_…" Sanzo growled, as he rolled over on top of Gojyo. His mouth descended to meet eager, waiting lips. "_Suki desu, suki desu, suki desu…_" he whispered. Gojyo pulled his mouth down in reply.

And they created their own heat wave.

* * *

ENDING#2: Slippery When Wet

Gojyo couldn't sleep. He'd drifted off for a few minutes, but after that he'd jolted awake, and he stayed awake. It was a testament to his self-control that he didn't just tie Sanzo up and ravish him thoroughly, humidity or no humidity. As it was, it was pure torture lying there with the golden head and tempting porcelain skin just inches away. Maybe his lover had the right idea when he'd tried to get them to sleep in separate beds tonight, after all. Hell.

Gojyo carefully got out of bed and cast a last, longing look at the ivory figure sound asleep, and ruefully entered the bathroom to take a long, cold shower.

He stepped under the icy spray, but not even the cruel, cold water could dampen his raging desire for the icy beauty peacefully sleeping mere feet away. Gojyo squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his teeth, and surrendered. He reached down to grasp his aching member and started to stroke himself, picturing his beloved. He gave a low, longing moan. "Sanzo…"

He gasped as strong alabaster arms encircled him from behind, as slender fingers replaced his own, milking him skillfully, as cool lips pressed burning, open-mouthed kisses on his nape. "I'm here, love…"

"_Nande?_" Gojyo rasped breathlessly as he leaned his head back weakly, yearningly, against the golden head. "I thought you said…"

"Huh. This is way different, erogappa… I'm just mad you didn't think of it before…" Sanzo growled in his ear. Gojyo groaned in total surrender.

-Owari. For real this time!-

* * *

Japanese mini-glossary:

Tenkai: Heaven

Saru: monkey

Harisen: paper fan

Kappa: Water imp

Ikuzo: Let's go

Sumimasen: Excuse me / Pardon me

Houshi-sama: High Priest

Yamero: Stop it

Hai: Yes

Nani: What

Arigatou: Thank you

Baka: Idiot

Sou ka: I see / Is that so

Urusei: Shut up

Suki desu: I love you

Nande: Why


End file.
